You cant just steal someones dragon
by OwnedbyMutt
Summary: Touko catches N sneaking around... what can he possibly be doing? Oneshot.


"N, what are you doing?"

N froze as he heard Touko's confused voice radiating from the room down the hall. His heart stopped as he realized he was caught, and was in no way getting away with this one. He turned around slowly and straightened up from his crouch. There she was, standing just outside of the room, he hand placed against the door frame. N gave her a fake smile.

"Nothing, dear, I was just… going outside." He called. It sounded like a question.

"Why would you be sneaking outside?" She asked, her face scrunched in confusion. N flexed his jaw. She continued to stare at him until she saw his hands, which were behind her back. Comprehension suddenly dawned on her face. In a second, she shot back into the room. N took this moment to run down the stairs and towards the door.

"N! Give me back Reshiram!" Touko screamed. N scrambled to hurry up the door while he heard Touko's footsteps thundering down the hall. He swung the door open as Touko was almost down the stairs. Panicking, he grabbed the closest thing he could find: a Victini doll he had bought her a while back. It was seated on a chair by the door, so he reached for it and pelted it at her. Her hands flew up as she groaned and N made his escape, slamming the door behind him in his haste.

Smiling, N ran to the center of the yard and put the poke ball to his face. He threw the ball in the air just as Touko opened the front door. The poke ball opened and released a tornado of flames, which subsequently released its own beauty. The fabled white dragon uncurled itself and stretched out its wings, its thick tail radiating scorching flames as N took a step back and put his arm over his squinting eyes. He was too distracted with Reshiram's entrance that he didn't notice he had stepped into Touko, who wrapped her arms around him. She stretched up to place her chin on his shoulder.

Reshiram landed on the ground lightly and turned to look at its hero expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Reshiram. N was just being silly." Touko laughed.

N twisted his neck and looked at Touko, "Ask him!" He whispered excitedly.

"You do it!" She shot back, taking a step away from N. "You want to do it, not me!"

N whined. The dragon looked from human to human, still waiting for someone to address him. _Humans_, he muttered to himself.

Touko shoved N towards Reshiram and yelled quickly, "Hey, Reshiram, N wants to ask you something."

N shot her a look of horror as Reshiram lowered his head towards the green haired man. The dragon's face was curious as he inhaled N's scent, then breathing out, causing N's hair to fly back. Touko spluttered as it hit her in the face.

"Oh, Reshiram, the Vast White Pokémon of legend, would you-"he broke off as Touko started laughing.

"Must you be so melodramatic, N?" She asked between her hysterical giggles. She walked up and put her hand on N's shoulder, placing the other on Reshiram's snout.

"He wants to ride you, Reshiram." She clarified.

N turned the other way and muttered something unintelligible, but his eyes were peering towards Reshiram, who was looking confused. It turned its head towards Touko for assistance. _Doesn't he have my partner, Zekrom?_

Touko just stared at the dragon with an affectionate look on her face. She tousled the hair on its snout and murmured, "He's been trying to steal you for days."

Of course Touko wouldn't know what Reshiram was saying, or that she said completely the wrong thing. The dragon's head jolted back and it snorted. _He's been trying to steal me?_ It rumbled. One large white foot took a step in N's direction, and he jumped back.

"Touko, stop him!" He gasped worriedly.

"Reshiram, stop that." She giggled. "That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I just mean he wants to be able to ride you. He says it's much better than riding Zekrom." She said suggestively, her tone rising towards the end.

"Oh, yes, it is!" N chipped in.

Reshiram snorted. _True._

Touko smiled. "See? N's nice. You should let him ride you." She grabbed N's hand and pulled him towards Reshiram. N smiled and reached a hand out to Reshiram, something he always did with the Pokémon his father would bring to him when he was a child.

The dragon Pokémon placed it's snout against N's outstretched hand and rumbled as N started to stroke the white fur. The behemoth crouched down and allowed N to climb onto it's back. When N had settled himself in, Reshiram stared at Touko patiently. N reached out for her. She shook her head.

His face fell. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"No, I have some work to do around the house. Have some boy time." She waved her hand and started walking back towards the house. She looked back to see Reshiram speeding away, embers flying out behind them. She had something to do before N came back.

The sun was starting to set when N came back to the house. Touko heard him hang his jacket on the rack.

"Touko?" He called, twirling the poke ball around in his fingers. He walked upstairs and into their room to put Reshiram back in the case where the rest of her Pokémon were. They weren't there. Is she out training? He thought. It was unlikely, though. She had settled down with the training after they had gotten together. She said it was because she didn't have time, but N knew the real reason. She didn't do it because she knew that battling Pokémon was still something that made him uncomfortable. He smiled faintly. She gave up so much for him, and everyday he thanked Arceus that she chose him. He grabbed the poke ball and headed downstairs.

Not in the kitchen. _Not really her place. She makes me cook most of the time, anyway_. He thought. He looked past the counter and to the sliding glass doors, where he saw her Serperior, Kohaku, slithering across the lawn. _Ah, there she is._ He started heading towards the backyard and noticed Zoroark. She had his Pokémon out there, too? He slid the doors open and was greeted by Carracosta, who raised his flippers and let out a cry.

N saw Touko immediately, standing at the farthest corner of the backyard with Zekrom. N placed his hand on the Carracosta's shell, "Hello, my friend. Touko brought you all out?"

The large turtle nodded enthusiastically. He patted Carracosta on the shell again before he started heading towards his love, who, for some reason, looked to be having an in depth conversation with Zekrom.

As N got closer, Zekrom swung its head to glare at N. A low growl formed in its throat.

He stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong, Zekrom?" N didn't know what had gotten into his friend, but he had the odd suspicion that _she_ had something to do with. She, the girl who was currently sitting back with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You see, N, I was just here telling Zekrom here that you said that Reshiram was a better flyer." Touko said casually.

N's mouth dropped. _That little demon!_ "Zekrom, I didn't mean that! I was just kidding!" He pleaded.

Zekrom swung its head pointedly away from him. With one massive step, the dragon had turned its back to N completely. N was getting the silent treatment from a legendary dragon. Touko laughed.

"You can't steal someone's dragon and get away with it."


End file.
